Nos amours d'hiver
by Yasmine-mikaelson
Summary: Durant les vacances,caroline va rencontrer le frère de sa meilleure amie rebekah:le sadique,prétentieux et gosse de riche klaus,se retrouvant irrémédiablement attiré par lui,elle ne sera pas la seule à succomber au charme d'un mikaelson,des secrets de familles seront également dévoilés.après tout,tout peut arriver en vacances!klaroline,kennet,stebekah,elejah.


_je m'ennuie décréta caroline pour la énième pourrait pas aller faire un tour?

_non on doit attendre rebekah repliqua bonnie agaçé.toute la bande était réuni au mystic grill après avoir été officiellement en congés de noêl,elle leur avait tous demandé d'attendre ici pour leur annoncer une excellente nouvelle

Il y avait tout d'abord caroline Forbes la jolie blonde pétillante et gentille qui même si elle ferait tout pour ses meilleures amies bonnie et rebekah sans oublier stephan ne pouvait pas s'empecher de bonnie Bennet la voix de la sagesse et la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir qui ferait tout pour ses amis.

Damon Salvatore et ses célèbres écouteurs dans les oreilles dont il ne se sépare jamais,était l'emblême même du canon badboy qui se désintéresse de tout,son petit-frère stephan le mec gentil et adorable,tout le contraire de son frère mais éperdumment amoureux de rebekah en secret depuis son arrivée mais celle-ci n'avait jamais remarqué ses sentiments le voyant juste comme un bon ami,seul caroline,sa meilleure amie était au courant de ses malchance avait fait qu'en plus la mikaelson tombe amoureuse de damon qui n'en n'avait rien à faire d'elle.

Il y avait aussi katherine Pierce la garce du lycée qui couchait avec tout le monde,rebekah ne voulait pas l'inviter mais vu que son frère elijah lui a demandé de faire des efforts avec la petite-soeur de la fiancée de ce dernier,elle n'avait eu le choix malgré le désaccord complet des étaient tous un groupe d'adolescents de 18ans célibataires depuis au moins 6mois.

Et enfin rebekah Mikaelson 18ans, elle est arrivé à mystic falls il y a deux ans et était vite devenu amie avec stephan,bonnie et caroline mais avait tout de suite détesté katherine.ça faisait déjà un an qu'elle était amoureuse de damon depuis le jour où le pneu de sa voiture avait crevé en pleine route sous la pluie et damon était arrivé comme un chevalier,l'avait prise dans sa voiture emmenée au grill et était resté avec elle toute la soiré ce jour son coeur n'avait d'yeux que pour le était née en Angleterre avec ses frères mais était la seule de la famille à avoir préféré terminer ses études aux Etats-Unis,précisément à Mystic Falls,il y a deux ans,rebekah avait quitté l'Angleterre pour la Virginie,voulant s'éloigner du cocon familial et continuer Mikaelson était une famille immensément riche depuis des siècles,descendante d'une famille de comte,sa mère était gentille et ferme mais aimait sa famille plus que tout mais son père bien qu'étant lui aussi agréable et fidèle à sa femme et ses enfants était très préoccupé par son travail et ne restait pas beaucoup avec ses enfants mais les aimait de tout son était la seule fille d'une famille de 4 enfants:tout d'abord elijah l'aîné de la famille 28ans,médecin et fiancé à l'avocate Elena Pierce,c'était le frère aimant,gentil,et un peu trop responsable à son gout mais elle l'aimait ,17ans,était le plus jeune de la fratrie en terminal tout comme elle pour avoir sauté une classe à cause de son cerveau de génie,c'était un peu le clown farceur intello de la famille,convaincu qu'il était trop beau et parfait,adorait faire des blagues et taquiné ses ainés,surtout elijah,mais derrière ce mur de moquerie se cachait quelqu'un de bien.

Et enfin le meilleur pour la fin,Niklaus communément appelé klaus et Nik pour ses proches.19ans,en première année d'université à Oxford,klaus était le rebelle de la famille,il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dicte sa conduite,surtout pas par son grand-frère elijah,qui aimait le sermonner plus que gaspillait sans vergogne l'argent des mikaelson,organisait des fêtes dans la fraternité où il était le président et c'était un vrai dragueur qui couchait avec toutes les filles qu'il trouvait jolie, et aucune ne résistait à son sourire charmeur,ses cheveux blonds courts bouclés et ses beaux yeux bleus electrics,entre temps ils sortaient aussi avec quelques mannequins,actrices ou top models ce qui le faisait beaucoup apparaître dans la presse à lorsqu'il n'était pas avec des filles et ne participait pas à un match de volley ou de foot américain,il dessinait,des heures et des heures tout ce qui lui passait et était très doué,depuis sa plus tendre enfance,il dessinait,peignait ou même scultait quand il était en colère,frustré ou même tout simplement peu de personnes le savait,seulement sa famille était au courant,aucun de ses amis ou de ses copines ne l'avait jamais su,mais ceux qui avait la chance de l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre savait qu'il avait un réel en congés,il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la villa des mikaelson à hawai voulant profiter du soleil en décembre hors de la neige meilleur ami Matt Donovan qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée et qui allait dans la même université que lui,était aussi fêtard qu'il l'était mais gardait toujours un certain sens logique des priorités,grand,blond aux yeux bleus océans,il était gentil aimable et sympa alors que klaus était narcissique,moqueur,charmeur et très prétentieux et se croyait parfois au dessus des autres à cause de son Donovan était une famille riche semblable à celle de klaus mais descendant d'une famille de Duc du sur ils n'étaient pas aussi riche que les mikaelson mais était également une famille importante d' n'était pas aussi gaspilleur que klaus et essayait le plus possible de limiter les dégâts de son meilleur ami.

Avant même que caroline puisse ajouter quelque chose,rebekah débarqua comme une furie dans le mystic grill

_je suis en retard annonça t-elle ce qui lui valut une vague de "sans rire!" venant des les salua tous,s'attardant un peu plus sur damon et stephan s'empecha de rouler des yeux.

_bekah c'était quoi ta bonne nouvelle?il faut qu'on trouve quoi faire pour noel demanda caroline

_justement!je vous invite tous à venir passer les fêtes dans notre chalet familial à Glasgow! dit-elle tout enjoué

_vous avez un chalet en écosse? s'étonna damon

_en fait rebekah descend d'une lignée de duc ou comte un truc comme ça donc sa famille est hyper riche! précisa hocha simplement la tête avec un petit sourire en direction de la moi je suis partante!

_j'en suis! répondirent stephan et caroline simultanément

_bon comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire...je marche annoça katherine d'un ton désinvolte et tout le monde roula des yeux à l'exception de damon.

_et toi damon?demanda stephan

_compté sur moi! j'ai toujours aimé faire du snowboard répliqua t-il

_ok mais il faut que je vous dise que nous ne serons pas tout seul mais frères seront aussi présent avec elena ajouta t-elle d'un ton moins dynamique

_c'est pas grave la consola stephan en posant une main sur son épaule.c'est une occasion pour nous de rencontrer ta famille riche comme crésus plaisanta t-il pour lui remonter le reprit tout de suite des couleurs et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui remercier même si il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas un baiser amical

_oh et pendant qu'on y est comme vous savez tous maintenant pour ma famille,il faudra vivre avec certaines choses...de snobes

_quoi c'est une limousine qui va nous y emmener? se moqua katherine

_en fait le jet privé va nous déposer à glasgow et la limousine nous emmenera dans le chalet! cassa rébekah en réussissant à fermer le clapet de et on part demain 13h00!

Après avoir terminé une partie de volleyball avec quelques amis qu'il avait invité,klaus s'était retiré de l'autre côté de la villa où il bronzait au bord de la piscine avec son maillot de bain rouge et ses lunettes de soleil noires.Détendu comme à son habitude,il n'avait même pas pris l'habitude d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une présence féminine s'était arrêté à sa gauche

_venu prendre du bon temps ma belle? demanda t-il d'un ton charmeur pensant que c'était sa copine.l'inconnu sourit et croisa les bras sans le quitter des yeux

_est-ce une façon de s'adresser à une femme jeune homme? demanda écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix ferme et douce de sa mè se releva rapidement en enlevant ses lunettes et vit sa mère dôtée d'un maillot de bain bleu et d'une tunique belge légèrement transparente ainsi qu'un chapeau de paille assorti.

_maman? questionna t-il ahuri

_je sais qu'à ton âge on a envie de faire des folies avec les filles mais est-ce une façon de parler à sa mère? redemanda t-elle d'un ton rougit et détourna les yeux en bégayant quelques lui sourit de plus belle et lui proposa d'aller marcher le long de la plage ce qu'il accepta d'un hochement de la tête trop embarrassé pour dire quoi que ce ès un moment à marcher,où klaus avait enfilé une chemise noire et retrouvé ses couleurs,sa mère brisa le silence

_pourquoi avoir choisit hawai pour noel? demanda t-elle

_j'aime jouer au volley et puis,j'ai toujours apprécié notre villa d'hawai plus que les autres répondit-il honnêtement

_c'est vrai que tu as toujours été doué en sport!

_je vous remercie mère mais vous n'êtes pas seulement venu ici pour parler de mes compétences en vollyball je me trompe? questionna t-il en reconnaissant l'approche toujours aussi subtil de sa mère lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose,il en connaissait un rayon puisqu'il avait la même.

_tu as suis venu ici pour te demander d'aller passer le reste des vacances avec tes frères et soeurs à glasgow annonça esther

_En Ecosse?c'est gentil de votre part mais je préfère éviter le froid cette année répondit-il immédiatement

_niklaus ça fait au moins deux ans que vous ne passez plus les fêtes ensemble,fait au moins un effort cette année,tu leur manques lui se retourna vers sa mère et leva les sourcils,pas très au moins à elijah et dans quelques mois il va se marier et tu n'a même pas encore rencontré sa fiancé!

_je la verrai à la cerémonie du mariage se justifia t-il

_tu été abscent à la fête de fiançailles!

_tous les vols pour Londres étaient pris ce jour-là et j'avais un match important!

_et tu refuses toujours de me dire pourquoi toi et kol ne vous adressiez plus la parole

_c'est lui qui ne me parle plus donc c'est à lui que vous devriez poser la question même si je doute sérieusement qu'il vous le dise répondit klaus

_niklaus mikaelson je veux tout de même que tu ailles passer les vacances avec eux ordonna t-elle d'un ton ferme.c'est mon souhait pour noel ajouta esther d'un ton plus doux

_mais encore? demanda klaus avec une expression moqueuse sur ses vaines tentatives de paraître désespérée.

_mais encore si tu n'y vas pas je coupe ton argent de poche pour 6 fois klaus s'arrêta d'un coup de marcher et se retourna brusquement vers elle alors que son sourire moqueur avait disparu.

_vous n'oseriez pas?

_me mets tu au défit niklaus? demanda t-elle narquoise,mais cette fois il savait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

_bien...j'irai!céda le jeune blond malgré lui

_parfait mon jet personnel est à ta disposition puisque rebekah a pris l'autre pour elle et ses amis annonça esther en pénetrant dans la villa suivit de son fils,il avait fait une belle balade mais il commençait à se faire tard

_elle et ses amis ploucs de mystic polls murmura t-il amusé

_c'est mystic falls,ce ne sont pas des ploucs et j'attends de toi que tu sois poli et respecteux envers eux le réprimanda t-elle avant de regarder sa montre et le chauffeur qui garait la limousine devant la vais devoir y aller ton père m'attends

_vous passez noel avec lui?s'étonna klaus son père n'avait habituellement _jamais_ le temps surtout à noel

_oui cette année nous voulions passer un noel romantique tous les deux lui dit-elle avant d'avoir un grand si tu veux tu peux nous acc...

_non ça ira répondit-il rapidement en se rappelant un noel il y a 5ans où il était resté avec ses parents en était sortit dans la journée et quand il était revenu il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans la maison,pensant que c'était peut-être un voleur,il était entré en trombe dans la chambre de ses parents et les avaient trouvé nus sur le lit dans une position pas très catholique,à faire des choses pas très jour-là il avait été tellement horrifié qu'il était sortit de la maison sans un mot laissant ses parents surpris et embarrassés de s'être fait surprendre.c'était elijah qui l'avait retrouvé sur un banc dans le parc et l'avait ramené à la maison où il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée avec pour seule explication qu'il avait été horrifié à se débrouillera sans vous ajouta klaus en espérant que sa mère ne savait pas où il voulait en venir,malheureusement si

_nous ne savions pas niklaus soupira esther toujours père et moi pensions que tu étais sorti pour quelques heures on ne voulait pas que tu nous voies entrain de...

_c'est bon la coupa klaus gêné je ne veux...pas savoir...ce que vous vouliez -il mal à l' roula des yeux mais accepta tout de même

_salut tes frères et soeurs de ma part lui dit-elle après lui avoir donné une bise sur la de bonnes fêtes mon chéri! ajouta t-elle en commençant à se diriger vers la limousine qui l'attendait

_vous aussi mère répondit klaus toujours renfrogné par ses vacances gaché père de ma part.

_si nous trouvons le temps déclara t-elle d'une vox pleine de sous-entendus

_mère! plaida klaus en grimaçant

_oh et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes indiscretions avec les mannequins ces derniers temps!

_bon voyage mère lui souhaita klaus en fegnant de ne pas avoir toute réponse esther lui sourit et entra dans la fois sa mère souffla un bon coup et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude avant de commencer à faire ses valises

Après le déjeuner au grill,bonnie,caroline,rebekah et,malheureusement katherine avaient décidé de faire un peu de shopping pour leurs vacances à Glasgow.

_pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta famille?demanda curieusement caroline alors que les trois amis...et katherine cherchaient des nouveaux vêtements d'hiver

_parce que...elle n'est pas très interressante répondit évasivement la concerné s'était absenté pour aller chercher un café un peu plus loin.

_oh allez elle ne peut pas être aussi pire que tu le dis rétorqua l'autre se retourna vers elle avec une expression incrédule qui disait "tu veux parier?".bon parle nous au moins de tes frères!

_bon ok soupira y a elijah mon frère ainé moralisateur,kol le crétin farceur et klaus le...

_attends klaus Mikaelson c'est ton frère?! demanda tout d'un coup katherine en entrant dans la s'empressa de fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un magazine people où à l'affiche on pouvait le voir au bras d'une magnifique brune aux yeux verts.c'est bien lui?

_oui répondit simplement rebekah pas très étonné

_c'est qui klaus mikaelson? demanda caroline perdue

_tu le connais pas?s'étonna katherine.c'est juste un mec hyper mignon qui fait la couverture de tous les journeaux! ajouta tendit le magazine à caroline qui lu l'article le concernant:

_ _l'actrice et mannequin Vanessa Padge a été vue au bras du beau et riche klaus mikaelson au gala de charité de Tom Krouse,tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que ce couple ne paraissait pas inaperçu lendemain klaus a été repéré à la sortie d'un hôtel 5étoiles le visage mal réveillé mais tout de même heureux,nos informateurs nous révèle qu'il venait de quitter la chambre d'hôtel de l'actrice de -ce le début d'une nouvelle histoire d'amour?_ finit alors?

_et alors?!être sur le point de le rencontrer ne t'excites pas?! la questionna t-elle.

_non dit caroline de but en n'est surement qu'un coureur de jupons pourri gâté et on va juste faire sa connaissance...malheureusement.

_moi j'aimerai bien être plus qu'une connaissance pour lui! répondit katherine d'un ton aguicheur

_bon on peut arrêter de parler de mon frère?!en plus klaus est juste un crétin! declara et katherine s'affrontèrent du regard sans essayer de masquer leurs envies de meutre

_qu'est ce que j'ai râté? demanda bonnie en arrivant et en sentant la tension dans la pièce

_rien répondirent caroline et katherine

_ces vacances commencent bien soupira rebekah dans un murmure

Une fois sa douche prise klaus enfila une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre lorsque son téléphone sonna.

_allo dit-il d'une voix monotonme sans prendre la peine de voir qui c'était

_klaus mec t'es sur que tout va bien? demanda la voix enjoué de son meilleur ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa question et s'affala sans aucune gêne sur son lit.

_Matt ça fait un bail,comment se passe tes vacances en italie avec ta fameuse Natasha ou Natalia ou...

_Nadia le coupa matt en elle est géniale tout comme mes vacances

_t'as de la chance murmura miennes sont merdiques.

_je croyais que vous adoriez hawai en cette période de l'année Mr le président?le questionna matt surpris

_c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que ma mère débarque à l'improviste en maillot de bain dans la villa Mr le vice-président soupira t-il

_en maillot de bain?elle était sexy?plaisanta le danois

_déconnes pas Matt le prévint ne trouvait surement pas ça drôle.

_ok sinon elle voulait quoi?

_que j'aille passer noel en Ecosse avec le reste de la famille et les débiles qui servent d'amis à ma soeur!

_oh,pas de chance je te plains dit veux que je vienne avec toi?

_pour que tu recommences à draguer ma petite soeur?non merci j'essayerai de survivre seul! répliqua aussitôt klaus

_comme tu Vanessa qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire?

_avec vanessa c'est juste physique,on n'est pas marié non plus.c'est une relation libre mec! expliqua klaus.c'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble qu'elle va m'attacher la corde au cou!

_tu changeras donc jamais klaus! soupira matt mi-amusé mi-sé il faut que j'y aille Nadia m'attends,bonne chance pour ta te rappelle demain

_ouais à plus dit eut à peine le temps de raccrocher qu'une magnifique brune entra dans sa chambre avec seulement un maillot de bain vert emmeraude.

_salut dit vanessa en entrant dans la pièce et se dirigea directement vers klaus

_salut sweetheart répondit klaus plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et en l'embrassant langoureusement

_tu as l'air tendu klaus retorqua t-elle en jouant avec les boucles blondes à la nuque de l'anglais.c'était qui la femme avec qui tu parlais tout à l'heure?

_ma mère soupira t-il elle veut que j'aille en Ecosse vais devoir quitter la villa

_dommage declara vanessa en l'embrassant.j'aurais voulu profiter de toi ces vacances ajouta t-elle en l'embrassant encore

_tu peux encore profiter de moi ce soir love répliqua klaus en l'entrainant vers son lui débarrassa de sa serviette et lui de son maillot sans se décoller pour autant

_j'ai envie de toi klaus murmura t-elle au creux de son l'embrassa en retourna et entra un doigt en cria sous la surprise mais bougea ses hanches malgré tout quelques minutes après elle atteignit son orgasme,klaus lui s'affala sur le lit à côté d' se positionna à califourchon sur lui et embrassa son torse en descendant lentement plus bas

_tu va me manquer en Ecosse murmura t-elle en embrassant son ventre et son nombril en continuant sa respirait de plus en plus mal amis essayait tout de même de controler sa respiration

_je...reviendrai...tr-très vite tu sais oh!cria t-il lorsqu'elle attrapa sa virilité avec ses commença à la caresser avec ses mains douces et expertes

_je vais m'ennuyer sans toi continua t-elle en prenant cette fois son entrejambe dans sa bouche et en commençant des vas et vient de plus en plus rapides

_moi...au-aussi...je ne tiens plus vanes...commença t-il avant de lacher un cri en atteignant son ès ça le mannequin se coucha à sa droite avec un sourire satisfait

_n'oublie pas aucune attache,aucun sentiment lui rappela klaus

_qui a dit qu'il y en n' répondit-elle tout à fait d'accord avec le jeune ès pour un deuxième round?demanda t-elle,coquine

_plutôt deux fois qu'une ma belle! répondit klaus en plongeant sur ses lèvres et en oubliant même sa valise non faite.


End file.
